The present invention relates to a display guide apparatus for an elevator, and in particular to an elevator display guide apparatus facilitating alteration of display format at halls and the like on the basis of the desire of a passenger or the like, and its display method.
Various proposals have been made to display not only the running information of the elevator but also general information such as guidance of various events performed in the building in which the elevator is installed and a weather forecast to passengers using the elevator by means of characters, figures and picture patterns using dot images.
In the prior art, an information production unit such as a personal computer is installed in a management room of the elevator, and information required for display is produced by the information production unit and transmitted to display units installed in halls or the like to be displayed there. JP-A-60-16781, JP-A-61-136887, and JP-A-62-196283 relate to the prior art apparatus.
If a passenger makes a complaint that the display format of characters, figures and picture patterns displayed on the display unit is not suitable to the place where the display has been installed, information required for display must be remade by the information production unit.
Since it takes a long time to produce information required for display, it is rather difficult to deal with complaints made by passengers or the like. In particular, the tendency is strengthened as the displayed contents are diversified.
In the above described JP-A-61-136887, alteration of the display information is not mentioned at all.
On the other hand, alteration of display information is explained in the above described JP-A-60-167871 and JP-A-62-196283. In the JP-A-60-167871 and JP-A-62-196283, display information is altered by an input unit or a modification unit corresponding to the above described information production unit, and rapid alteration of figures and picture patterns is impossible.
Further, since figures and picture patterns are displayed by means of dot images, a large number of signals are needed to display them. Since those signals are transmitted to perform display, it is impossible to alter figures and picture patterns at high speed during the display. Display conforming to the running of the elevator is not sufficiently attained.